


10 Times Lena Luthor Absolutely Didn't Mind PDA

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Lena says she hates PDA.  She is a liar.





	10 Times Lena Luthor Absolutely Didn't Mind PDA

“It’s your turn Lena,” Kara squeal as she draws the card of the question and answer game they’ve been playing for hours.

Lena settles into Alex’s side, Alex wrapping her arm around her more as the CEO settles.

“What is your biggest pet peeve that couples do?” Kara reads from the card. Lena laughs lightly before she responds.

“I hate PDA,” Lena responds. Alex’s eyes shoot to her girlfriend. Kara laughs incredulously while James looks at her like she has lost her mind. Winn scoffs loud enough to draw Lena’s attention.

“Please,” he says, “I can literally name at least ten incidences of you and Alex’s PDA off the top of my head.”

“Not a chance,” Lena responds even though she’s very aware that Alex’s arm is currently wrapped around her back, and she is basically sitting in Alex’s lap.

“Oh, Winn,” Kara yells in excitement. “Start with when we all found out they were dating.” Alex just settles in to watch her girlfriend’s face as they all make it clear that she is more than fine with PDA.

__

“I’ll give you a ride,” Alex says, smiling up at Lena as she gathers her coat after announcing that she was ready to head out for the evening from game night.

“You don’t have to do that Alex,” Lena responds with a soft smile even as Alex stands to start collecting her things.

“It’s no trouble. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, so I should get going. Your place is on the way,” Alex responds already stepping towards the door to grab her keys off the hooks next to the door.

There is a chorus of goodbyes from the group still playing Life on the floor as Alex and Lena make their exit. They make it all the way to Alex’s car before Lena can’t wait anymore. She pulls Alex into her, kissing her hard as she backs them up until Alex’s back hits the side of her car. Alex responds immediately, kissing Lena back, and bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s face as the kiss deepens. It vaguely enters Lena’s mind that they shouldn’t be doing this outside where anyone could see them, but she doesn’t care when Alex slides her tongue in her mouth.

The kiss ends, Alex only moving back slightly to rest her forehead against Lena’s.

“Sitting in there for three hours without touching you was literally the most torturous thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve legitimately been tortured before,” Alex says, a smirk playing on her face.  
“We wouldn’t have to if you’d just tell your sister,” Lena responds as she pecks Alex on the lips again.

“Yeah, it’ll go over well,” Alex deadpans. “Hey Kara, I’ve been secretly dating your best friend for three mouths. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“We have to tell her eventually,” Lena responds. Alex just smirks before she pulls her in for another kiss. Lena can feel Alex’s hands running around her back as Alex explores her mouth. It’s enough to make Lena want to pull Alex into the car. She’ll never get over the way Alex’s calloused hands feel on her body.

“Or you could tell me now,” they hear Kara yell. Alex turns immediately while Lena just smirks to see Winn, James, and Kara all standing on the balcony of Kara’s second floor apartment not far from where they stand.

Alex is blushing furiously, but Lena can’t help but grin. She kisses Alex’s cheek before pulling the redhead back inside. Now or never.

__

“That was hilarious,” Kara says, cackling with laughter as Winn finishes telling the story.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena says rolling her eyes. “You guys are so funny.”

“Oh,” James exclaims, “remember the very next game night like three weeks after that?”

“Yes,” Kara squeals, way too excited about this than Lena is. “Tell that one.”

__

Kara had seen the way Alex looked up at the door each time it opened. She’d seen the way Alex’s face fell each time it wasn’t Lena stepping through it. When Sam finally arrived without Alex’s girlfriend in tow, Kara pulled Alex into the kitchen with a concerned look.

“What is going on?” Kara asks over the chatter of all of the people in her living room.

“We got in a fight last night Kara. I was really tired when I got to her house from the mission yesterday, sore, and just beat up that it didn’t go well. She wanted to know what happened, and I just didn’t want to talk about it. I walked out,” Alex finishes. Kara’s heart squeezes in her chest at the tears that gather in her sister’s eyes. “I told her I’d never walk out, and I did.”

“I’m sure you guys have had disagreements before,” Kara answers, her and Alex’s heads immediately snapping to the front door when they hear it open. It’s just Sara from CatCo, and Kara gets even more upset at how sad Alex looks.

“This was our first fight,” Alex responds. “I said I wouldn’t leave, and I just walked out. You know she isn’t going to take that well.”

Kara hugs her sister before heading back into the living room, promising to fend people off from the kitchen to give her sister some time to collect herself. The group starts playing Monopoly. Kara’s eyes scan to Alex when ten minutes later the door opens, and Lena walks in. Alex’s eyes just get sadder when Lena walks up to her. Kara looks around at the group, trying to give her sister privacy.

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says the minute Lena is close to her. “I know I said I wouldn’t walk out, and I did it, and I’m an idiot, and I’m so sorry.”

Lena’s hand comes up to rest on Alex’s chest. “You can’t do that Alex. I know you were frustrated. I know you had a long day, but you need to let me be there for you Alex.”

“But sometimes being there for me after missions is just holding me while I don’t talk about it,” Alex responds, arms going around Lena’s back to pull her close.

“You’re absolutely right,” Lena answers. “I wanted you to deal with your problem the way I deal with mine, and that wasn’t fair. But you’ve got to tell me that Alex. You can’t just walk out.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m really sorry,” Alex says before she pulls Lena in to kiss her. It’s soft, Alex trying to tell her exactly how much she means to her as the words get caught in her throat.

“We had our first fight,” Lena says, smiling at Alex as they pull apart just slightly.

“You know the good thing about fights?” Alex grins, wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

“I think the answer to that is you making me breakfast tomorrow, taking a long bath with me, giving me a massage, and never doing it again,” Lena responds.

“Or,” Alex says leaning in to kiss Lena’s cheek before she moves to her neck. Lena tilts her head to give her access as Alex begins to nip on Lena’s neck in Kara’s kitchen. Lena groans at the contact, finally moving away from Alex enough so that she can’t continue what she’d been doing. Lena things for a second before she lunges forward, lips crashing into Alex’s. Alex’s back hits the wall with a slight thump causing everyone in the living room to turn towards them and watch them make out like high school students against the wall in Kara’s kitchen.

“This is dinner and a show?” they hear Sam yell. They spring apart quickly, Alex blushing profusely. Lena just kisses her again before they join the group.

__

“Be nice,” Lena groans. “We’d had a fight, and I was sad all day.”

“Besides,” Alex grins, “I’m really hard to resist.”

“Gross,” Kara groans while Winn and James laugh.

“Besides,” Lena begins, “both of those times were either in this apartment or outside of it. You guys are hardly the general public I was speaking of.”

“I have stories from the DEO, the alien bar, and from the last L Corp fundraiser,” Winn says sending them a challenging eyebrow.

“We are very professional at the DEO,” Lena remarks just as Alex coughs at the statement knowing that absolutely isn’t true.

“Please,” Winn responds, clearly ready to launch into his next story.

__

It’d been a rough mission, comms going down in the middle of it with Winn being unable to get them back up. J’onn, Lena, and the rest of the DEO were unable to tell what was happening to Kara and Alex out in the field as they waited. They’d all been relieved when Kara had flown them both back in even though they were covered in soot, Alex looking worse for ware with a large cut on her forehead that Kara had clearly used cold breath to freeze to stop bleeding.

“Alex,” Lena whispers, running over to gather her girlfriend in her arms. Alex doesn’t like being fused over, but she lets Lena do it anyway.

Lena’s hands start in her hair, running around her scalp and the clearly visible cut in her forehead to check for any wounds hidden by her hair. Lena continues down her neck, one hand going across Alex’s right shoulder while the other goes over the left. Lena’s hands trail over the outside of Alex’s arms, down her forearms, and into her hands. When Lena’s satisfied that Alex’s arms are safe, she moves to her torso. As Lena’s right hand trails down Alex’s left side, the redhead winces when Lena stops at her ribs. Everyone watches Lena pull the plate off Alex’s suit, specifically designed that way by Lena to have faster access to any potential injuries, to get closer to the area that hurts. Lena pulls the knife out of her pocket, the only thing designed to be able to cut Alex’s suit in any way to expose her severely bruised torso. Lena’s fingers press more firmly around Alex’s torso, but it seems that the soreness is from the bruising more than anything else.

“I don’t think your ribs are broken baby,” Lena says before she leans forward to place a light kiss to the exposed, bruised skin on Alex’s torso. Alex’s face flushes red immediately at the light press of lips against her overheated skin.

The agents that witness it make fun of Alex for weeks.

__

“I thought she was hurt,” Lena yells when James and Winn finally stop laughing.

“When I broke my leg, Demos asked me if I wanted him to kiss it and make it better,” Alex answers, still pissed off about it, but laughing anyway.

“I love how much you care if I’m hurt,” Alex says, leaning over to kiss Lena’s forehead.

“That is hardly an example of PDA,” Lena admonishes. “If James or Kara came into the DEO like that, you’d want to check them over.”

“I certainly wouldn’t kiss James or Kara though,” Winn laughs. “Besides I’ve literally got three excellent examples from the DEO that are literally just PDA.”

__

Winn was watching the interaction out of the corner of his eye, trying to pretend like he was looking at the computer when his eyes were really focused on the conversation happening between Director Lucy Lane and Director Alex Danvers.

They’d long moved past the argument they were having, now laughing and catching up about everything that had changed over the last year since they’d seen each other. He saw Lena walk into the DEO, clearly searching for her girlfriend. She made eye contact with Winn, just needing him to nod his head towards Alex’s office to let Lena know her girlfriend was in there. He watched Lena walk up to the glass wall, watched the look on her face shift at the sight of her girlfriend laughing hysterically with Lucy, and watched the steel resolve cross Lena’s face. Winn was immediately afraid for Alex.

Lena continues inside the office, heels clicking against the ground making her presence known. Alex doesn’t even have time to turn to her before Lena wraps her arms around Alex, squeezing her hard around the waist. Lena’s forehead pressed between Alex’s shoulder blades until Alex is able to maneuver around in Lena’s arms.

“Hey,” Alex whispers as Lena leans forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. Lena finally lets Alex go as Alex inclines her head to Lucy.

“Lucy Lane, this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor,” Alex says.

Lena reaches forward to shake Lucy’s hand as Alex wonders what in the world is about to come out of Lucy’s mouth. “You were dating my ex, Jimmy Olsen,” Lucy says. It’s not an accusation, just a statement of fact.

“I was,” Lena answers. “I’m clearly not now.”

“If only I’d slept with Alex this could be a nice little love square,” Lucy says. Alex can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that though. Lena doesn’t laugh, and Lucy clearly can’t read the room as she continues. “Danvers was so deep in the closet the last time I saw her that I could have flirted with her for months without her realizing it was even happening.”

“I knew when people were flirting with me,” Alex defends, voice light from her friend’s teasing.

“You don’t baby,” Lena responds, reaching around to hold tight to Alex. “Remember our first night together. I got tired of waiting for you to make a move after all of my flirting and told you I liked you. You were so shocked.”

“Fair,” Alex responds.

“Told you Danvers,” Lucy says.

“It was nice to meet you Lucy,” Lena says before pulling Alex in for a hard, lingering kiss. Alex doesn’t even have a chance to ask Lena why she was there in the first place before her girlfriend is out the door.

__

“You were so jealous,” Winn says, pointing at Lena and laughing harder than he had been.

“I absolutely was not,” Lena says back, moving closer to Winn to make her point clear. “I just didn’t know who the second hottest woman I’d ever seen in my life laughing with my girlfriend was.”

“You can’t fault Lena for this one,” Kara says. “Lucy’s wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Alex says mocking her sister. “she’s pretty, she smells nice.”

“Shut up,” Kara responds immediately. “She is literally like the perfect woman.”

“Say that again,” Lena and Alex say at the same time, both shooting Kara identical looks.

“She’s the second most perfect woman,” Kara amends, grinning sheepishly at Lena. 

“My point remains. If any of you saw your girlfriend or boyfriend talking to the second most attractive and perfect woman on the planet, you’d want to stake your claim,” Lena responds.

“Wait, so who is the first most attraction and perfect woman?” Winn asks, clearly confused.

“Alex,” Lena answers at the same time James and Alex answer, “Lena.”

“This is why I hang out with you all,” Lena responds.

“Not the point,” Winn cuts in. “The point is that Lena can’t help herself around Alex.”

“That’s only one example in the DEO,” Lena responds before taking another sip of wine.

“I’ve got one,” Kara responds.

__

Lena had been gone to China on business for two weeks, and Kara could tell that her sister was slowly losing her mind.

“She comes back tomorrow at least,” Kara finally says to attempt to stop Alex’s pacing. They’d already done everything they possibly could over the last two weeks to try to distract Alex from the lack of Lena’s presence. They’d gone on countless missions, even ones that they really didn’t need to go on. They’d gone running, hiking, boxing, and even to two baseball games. Kara could tell though that Alex was pretty done with it.

“Not until tomorrow afternoon,” Alex groans. She’d only been able to talk to Lena a few times between the time difference, Lena’s meetings, her work, and trying to sleep. The last conversation they’d had a few days ago was in the middle of the night for Alex. She missed Lena. She didn’t like sleeping without Lena. She certainly didn’t like not talking to Lena.

“I was going to tell her I loved her before she left,” Alex admits, “but I chickened out.”

“So, tell her when she gets back,” Kara responds like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Kara gets called to a bank robbery a few minutes later, leaving Alex alone to her thoughts for a little while. When Kara gets back, she hopes to distract Alex from her sadness with her story of literally taking down three bank robbers with one stone.

What she sees instead, stops her in her tracks. Her sister’s back is pressed into the wall, Lena standing in front of her with her hands on both sides of Alex’s face. Alex’s arms are wrapped around Lena’s waist, upper body leaning forward to try to full her closer. The kiss is heated, tongues moving in each other’s mouths in a way that Kara has absolutely never seen them kiss before. When Lena’s hands trail down from Alex’s face to the buttons of her shirt, Kara makes her presence known.

“Glad you’re back Lena,” Kara basically yells. She can hear her sister’s heart pounding in her chest as well as Lena’s shaky breath. It’s horrible and distracting.

They don’t even separate more than an inch to turn to look at Kara. Lena’s lipstick is smeared all over her sister’s face, but Alex looks happier than she has since the moment Lena left two weeks ago.

“I told her I loved her,” Alex beams proudly.

“She sure did,” Lena responds back.

Kara excuses herself while they stare at each other. She has to go lock herself in the training room and turn on the power dampeners to prevent her from hearing what happens next.

__

“In Lena’s defense, she’d been gone for two weeks,” Alex responds.

“And you’d kiss your girlfriend when she told you she loved you for the first time,” Lena defends.

“I couldn’t go in that conference room for two weeks,” Kara exclaims.

“What?” Alex asks confused. “Why?”

“I can smell things much better than you Alex. Sex smells for a long time when you have it on the table that sits in said conference room,” Kara deadpans.

Lena blushes while Alex laughs.

“I still hold true to my original statement. None of this is unnecessary PDA.”

“Tell that to my salad,” Winn says before launching into his next story.

__

“Since when do you eat salad?” Winn asks Alex as he watches her open it after pulling it from the refrigerator in the DEO.

“Since my girlfriend asks me too,” Alex responds as she pulls out a second container. “She made one for you too.”

Winn smiles as he reaches to take it, already popping the lid quickly to look it over. His first bite is in his mouth when Lena walks in wearing a lab coat, clearly working upstairs today and not at L Corp.

“Hey babe,” Alex says as she turns to her girlfriend. Winn focuses completely on his salad.

“Hey honey,” Lena responds. If Winn were looking he’d see the way Lena’s eyes rake over Alex. The Director is only wearing shorts and a tank top from her work out before lunch. Lena runs a finger over Alex’s torso above her shirt. Alex shivers in response.

“I wish I’d known you were working out,” Lena says, voice low all of a sudden. “You know I love to watch you lift.”

“I figured I’d get through the workout if you weren’t in there,” Alex responds, stepping closer so that their chests are flush together.

Lena’s hand starts at Alex’s hip, squeezing the flesh there, before she slides it up Alex’s side, under her tank top to scratch over her abs. Lena kisses Alex, all too eager to pull her girlfriend close. Winn tries so hard to ignore it. Lena’s tongue slips into Alex’s mouth, the kiss heating up, Winn completely forgotten. He doesn’t react until Alex lifts Lena to sit her on the counter right next to his lunch.

“Not in front of my salad you crazy people,” Winn yells, immediately standing with his food as they break apart.

“I made that salad,” Lena reminds him, still holding Alex close. At least Alex sends him an apologetic look.

Winn storms out with his food and pretends like he doesn’t hear them start kissing again.

__

“I’m going to defend Lena on this one,” Eve says to Winn. “Alex has great abs.”

“Thank you, Eve,” Alex says, sending Eve an overexaggerated wink.

“I don’t like this game anymore,” Lena sulks, giving Alex those bright eyes that usually get her to do almost anything.

“Not this time Lena,” James responds. “We haven’t even gotten to the alien bar or the L Corp event.”

“I get your point,” Lena wines. “I hate when other couples do PDA, not when I do it with Alex. I still hold that none of those times were exactly public. You guys hardly count as public.”

“Alien bar,” James says, moving to fist bump Winn.

“Alien bar,” Winn responds with a devious laugh.

__

“We’re off tomorrow,” Winn says as he slams back another shot. The three of them have been there for hours already, dead set on getting drunk after the week they’ve had. They’re well aware it’s only five o’clock in the afternoon, but they don’t seem to care.

“We’re off for three whole days,” Kara grins as she sips her alcohol, knowing full well that she needs to take it slow with this stuff.

“To days off,” Alex grins as she clinks glasses with Winn, throwing back another shot. Alex is slightly tipsy, Winn is on his way to spending his night on the bathroom floor.

Kara knows from the way Alex is grinning that Lena has entered the bar. The CEO stops to hug Kara before she turns to Alex.

“Hi,” Alex grins as Lena steps forward and moves to stand on her tippy toes to kiss Alex. She keeps their lips pressed together much longer than necessary for a chaste kiss.

“Hi,” Alex says again when Lena pulls back.

“You’ve got three days off, you’re coming home with me,” Lena says, already grabbing Alex’s hand.

“Yes mam,” Alex responds. She yells a goodbye over her shoulder as she lets her girlfriend pull her out of the bar.

__

“That was a great three days,” Alex says, wiggling her eyebrows at Lena.

“J’onn couldn’t be in the same room as you for a month,” Winn giggles. “Poor guy.”

“I tried really hard not to think about it,” Alex protests.

“Oh,” Eve says, “remember when Alex taught Lena how to play pool?”

“How could we forget?” James responds already laughing.

__

“Teach me to play,” Lena whispers into Alex’s ear after she’d pulled her girlfriend close. “Trust me, I love watching your ass while you play, but I’d like to play with you.”

“Ok babe,” Alex responds, already moving to rerack the balls. She breaks, sending a solid into a corner pocket.

“So, I’m solids, you’re stripes,” Alex says. Lena already knows the rules of the game just not exactly how to play it. Alex pockets two more balls before she misses a shot.

“Ok,” Alex says as she hands Lena the stick. Alex grabs Lena’s hips to move her to the side of the pool table. Alex wraps her arms around Lena to take each of her hands from behind. She holds Lena’s hands onto the pool stick to guide it. “Bend over a little,” Alex says as she presses her upper body into Lena to get her to lean forward. Lena’s backside presses firmly into Alex’s front, and Alex has to take in a sharp breath to focus.

She whispers in Lena’s ear, telling Lena about lining up the shot, and smiles when she sees the shiver that runs down Lena’s back. She keeps her hands intertwined with Lena’s and takes the shot, sending a stripe into the far corner pocket. Lena squeals as she turns in Alex’s arm to kiss her.

“Do another one,” Lena says before she takes her place in front of Alex. Alex lets Lena hold the stick this time, instead focusing on gripping her hips and moving her to the right place. Alex presses her front into Lena’s back a little harder than she needs to. They do it for shot after shot, game after game, until Alex is basically just gripping Lena’s hips at this point as Lena sinks the shots.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Alex says in Lena’s ear as she straightens up from making another shot.

“It’s basic geometry and a little second level physics,” Lena responds, already having figured out how to calculate the angels to make the shots with ease. “But I’ll do anything for all of eternity if it means you keep your hands on my hips.”

“Or we could get out of here, and I’ll make better use of my hands,” Alex responds. Lena all but tosses the pool stick on the table and pulls Alex towards the door.

__

“You had to give me twenty bucks that night,” Winn says to James.

“You guys had a bet?” Alex asks. Winn gulps.

“James said you guys would at least come over for one more drink. I said there was no way.”

“You betted on us?” Alex asks again.

“I’ll give you the twenty on Monday,” Winn sighs, and Alex just looks smug.

“Great story,” Lena says, “but I think that one is about Alex’s PDA not mine.”

“Oh please,” Eve says, “you literally told me at L Corp that day that you’d play pool with Alex just so you had a good excuse for her to be all over you.”

“You’re fired,” Lena says back, sending Eve a brilliant smile.

“The best story from the alien bar is when the girl was fliting with Alex,” Kara answers.

“I forgot about that one,” Winn exclaims, clearly excited before he launches into another story.

__

“I’m going to grab another beer,” Alex says to the table. “Anyone want anything?”

“I’ll take another glass of whiskey honey,” Lena says back, eyes shining at her girlfriend.

The group gets lost in conversation as Alex walks away, but it halts completely when Lena turns towards the bar. Winn and Kara follow her eyes to the bar where an attractive blonde is talking to Alex while the bartender prepares her drinks. Alex is being friendly but not flirting, Kara can tell by how far back she stands from the woman. The woman is clearly flirting though, reaching forward every so often to touch Alex as she laughs at something she says. Kara’s thankful Lena doesn’t have heat vision.

“Excuse me,” Lena says. Kara gulps as she watches Lena walk towards the bar. Lena stops next to Alex, hand running up Alex’s back to rest lightly on her shoulder.

“Kara wants another drink too babe,” Lena says, eyes locked on the woman.

“Katie, this is my girlfriend, Lena. Lena, this is Katie,” Alex says, gesturing between the two of them clearly completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

“Oh, uh girlfriend,” Katie says, “Sorry.” Alex looks confused as she walks away.

“Baby,” Lena says turning to stand in front of Alex. Her fingers rub over the back of Lena’s neck, short buzzed hair giving way to soft skin from Alex’s new haircut. “She was flirting with you,” Lena says as she continues to run her fingernails from Alex’s hairline down to the top of her t-shirt.

“What?” Alex scoffs. “No, she wasn’t.”

“She was honey,” Lena responds back as the bartender places their drinks in front of them.

“She’s crazy then,” Alex grins. “There isn’t a person on this planet who could flirt with me that would make me even consider it. Nobody even comes close to you.”

“Sweet talker,” Lena responds, moving in to kiss Alex.

When they get back to the table, Lena keeps her arm around Alex’s back, fingers mindlessly playing with the skin exposed at the back of her neck. It’s the most comforting thing Alex has ever felt.

__

“I thought you were going to kill her,” Winn exclaims.

“I would of if she didn’t back down,” Lena responds back. “Mine,” she says as she grips Alex’s hand.

“One thousand percent yours,” Alex responds.

Everyone pauses to smile at the couple before Alex speaks. “Remember our first L Corp Gala?”

“I could never forget,” Lena says, lost in smiling at Alex.

__

Alex was nervous. More nervous than she’d ever been in her life as she sat in the car and checked over her outfit. She’d never worn a suit before, but she was pretty certain Lena would love it. Now, she questioned it completely as she waited for Lena to come open the car door. The CEO had been required to be at the event much earlier than Alex. Now, Alex wished she’d gone with her early as she looked out of the window at all the cameras and people. Alex heard David, the driver’s, door open before her door was opening, the man giving her a kind smile. Alex takes a deep breath before she stands, hands immediately going to her vest to smooth it out. Alex can feel her fingers shake as she buttons up her jacket, turning at the same time to try to find her girlfriend. Alex spots her immediately. Breathing becomes a process that Alex has to think about when she takes in the sight of Lena’s form fitting, off the shoulder red dress that does amazing things to her figure and terrible things to Alex’s thought process. Lena sees her, eyes going wide in what Alex hopes is a good thing, before she walks over.

“Alex,” Lena whispers, hand going to Alex’s tie to smooth it out. “You look unbelievable.”

“Lena, you, wow,” Alex stammers out, always the picture of perfect eloquence in the presence of her girlfriend. 

“Are you ready for this?” Lena asks, head tilting towards the line of photographers at the entrance. “You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.” Alex takes a deep breath. She knew this was what dating Lena was going to be like at times which is why she’d solidified her fake background as an FBI Agent just in case anyone went snooping. 

Alex nods and reaches for Lena’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk up to the literal red carpet that leads into the event.

It’s completely overwhelming the way that everything gets loud and bright all at the same time, but Lena’s presence is grounding as they begin to walk forward. All of the attention turns on them, photographers calling from all different directions for them to face them. Alex wraps her arm around Lena, trying her best to smile a genuine smile and not look terrified. Lena leans into her side. She must be able to feel the way Alex is tense because she turns to look at her, raising up slightly to get to her ear.

“Just pretend like they aren’t here,” Lena whispers before she leans forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. It relaxes Alex instantly, smiling a much more genuine smile as the cameras go off all over the place. Alex pulls Lena close, turning fully to look at her. It’s going to be a hell of a love-struck picture if the expression on her own face looks anything like Lena’s. Lena kisses her then right on the mouth, a loud cheer coming from the crowd has them pulling apart.

They make it to the end of the photography line to a station of reporters more than happy to discuss why Lena is holding a fundraiser and what she hopes to do with the money. Alex is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

“This is Alex Danvers,” Lena says gesturing to her girlfriend.

“Alex, what do you do?” Alex hears first. “How long have you two been together? How did you meet?” There are more questions, but Alex can hardly focus on those.

“I’m an FBI Agent,” Alex answers proudly, earning an oh from the crowd. “We’ve been officially together for almost a year. We met through mutual friends.”

“You two look great together,” another reporter says. Alex agrees with that.

The night goes by without a hitch. Alex meets more people than she will ever be able to remember as she does the duty of good girlfriend by smiling, shaking hands, and making small talk the whole time while holding Lena’s hand and making it clear to any creep that wants to get a little too flirtatious that Lena isn’t available. 

It’s hours later, well past midnight when the last guest finally leaves leaving the caterers cleaning up the food, the bar tender stacking glasses, and the clean up crew getting started. The music is still playing softly over the speakers when the security guard locks the door.

“What a night,” Lena says, reaching down immediately to kick off her heels.

Alex takes her hand, surprising the CEO to pull her close, and plants both hands firmly on Lena’s hips. As Alex begins to sway, Lena gets the point, and reaches her arms around Alex’s shoulders. They stay like this, swaying to the soft music for a long time.

Lena rests her forehead on Alex’s shoulder, shorter from taking off her shoes. She keeps her right hand on Alex’s upper back as her left moves to play with Alex’s tie. She absentmindedly runs her fingers over it and lifts it off of Alex’s shirt before letting it fall softly back down.

She stops playing with the tie to look up into Alex’s eyes, hands wrapping around to rest softly at the back of Alex’s neck.

“I like you in a suit,” Lena whispers, carefully not wanting to disrupt the peaceful mood around them.

“I’ll wear one whenever you want,” Alex responds, kissing Lena’s forehead lightly.

“Whenever I want?” Lena asks, eyebrows raising playfully. “Dinner, day to day?” Lena continues before she gets somber. “Our wedding,” she whispers, Alex barely hearing it over the soft music still playing.

“You’d marry me?” Alex asks.

“Without question,” Lena responds, still grinning but a hesitant look on her face.

Alex pulls Lena into a kiss, crashing lips together. It takes the head of the cleaning team tapping Lena on the shoulder to pull them apart.

Lena holds on to Alex, giggling the whole way to the car.

__

“How did you guys know about that?” Lena squeals.

“Supergirl was flying over making sure you guys were safe,” Kara say proudly. “I heard Alex’s heart beating all funny and wanted to make sure she was ok.”

“The point remains,” Winn begins, “you love PDA.”

“I do love PDA with Alex. You’re right,” Lena says, kissing Alex on the cheek.

Alex smiles at her girlfriend, butterflies appearing in her stomach almost immediately at the thought of the ring buried deep in the dresser in their shared bedroom. Lena has no idea how close Alex’s promise to wear a suit at their wedding actually is.


End file.
